Fruit Witches
by WindyCanyon
Summary: Ichigo gets turned into an orange. Rukia has a realization. What are with theses Fuirt Witches!
1. It was just a Dream

It was a quiet afternoon; Ichigo had just had lunch, when a red blur burst through his kitchen window. Dazed, Ichigo looked up to see a girl dressed in a red sun dress on top of him.

"What the hell?" said Ichigo as he snapped out of his confusion.

"Hey, there is no need for such language," yelled the girl.

"Why are you yelling, I'm the one who just got tackled by a random girl that crashed trough my window," His voice was getting loud.

"Who's yelling at my sister, I'll kill you!"

Another woman climbed through the window, she wore an orange sun dress. She glared at Ichigo and the way his hands were on her sister's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Ichigo yelled starting to get frustrated, "Would you get off me?"

"We are the Lincoln sister-witches, Molly and Kim," said Kim.

"Really, witches?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course we're witches," laughed Molly.

Ichigo stared at them for a few moments, looking from one sister to another. They could see him thinking if what they said was true or they were joking with him.

"Hahahahahaha, nice one you really had"-

"Quiet," Kim snapped her fingers and Ichigo immediately shut up.

"You see," Kim continued, "We are very bored and a friend of ours suggested you would be fun to play with."

Molly smiled at him, he didn't know what to say, and in fact he couldn't say anything. All he could do was stare in horror as they approached him.

_I wonder where Ichigo could have gone; I wanted him to buy me some oranges._

Rukia had just tried oranges and wanted to some more. As she walked in to the kitchen she spotted an orange with a note next to it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rukia,<em>

_Orihime told me you just tried oranges and that I should buy some. I told her I didn't have time to go to the market at the moment. She then decided to give me one of hers. If you are wondering where I am, I came home realized we didn't have any rice and had to go to the market. I'll pick you up some oranges while I'm there._

_Ichigo_

She looked at the orange and proceeded to peel it. The part Rukia liked best about oranges, other than the busting flavor, was that peeling them was like peeling off an enemy's skin.

* * *

><p>Kim and Molly had turned Ichigo into an orange and disappeared, although they came back a few moments later to fix the window. It wasn't bad being an orange, as long as nobody ate him. His hopes were high until he saw Rukia enter the room. Ichigo hadn't realized Kim had placed a note next to him. His orange blood ran cold as he saw Rukia look at him. He tried to tell her it was him, but of course he was an orange and couldn't speak. Then Ichigo started to scream as Rukia peeled off his skin.<p>

Ichigo woke up breathing heavy and staring wildly around the room. He was so glad that it was a dream that he laughed so hard and loud it woke up Rukia.


	2. What's with the Cat?

Orihime had invited everyone to her house for dinner. Since she lives alone, Ichigo and Rukia decided to eat with her. It was a hard choice to make, considering what she usually cooks. They were on their way to the market, because Orihime needed some soy sauce. Ichigo seemed almost like he was in pain for having to go.

"Get your butt in gear, Ichigo'' yelled Rukia.

"Why do I have to go again?" whined Ichigo.

"You know we have a list," said Rukia pulling out a long list.

They continued to walk in silence. Rukia had always thought Ichigo was strange, but lately he had been acting stranger. It happened last weekend, when Ichigo started laughing hysterically in the middle of the night. She had been watching him ever since.

"ICHIGO!"

"Huh…what?" Ichigo looked up to see Molly racing towards him, "No, hell no, stay away from me, damn it.'

"What did I say about language?" Molly said as she flew through the air and landed on top on Ichigo.

'Ichigo, if you touch my sister I'll Kill you," warned Kim.

"Stay away from me," Ichigo tried to struggle, but Molly was using magic, "Do not give me a wet-willie, ahhhhh," he said as Molly stuck her finger in her mouth.

Rukia watched this exchange in astonishment. She finally knew why Ichigo was acting strange. To her this would make her act weird too.

"Um..," started Rukia.

"Who's this, Ichigo, your girlfriend?" teased Kim.

"Run!"

"What…"

"Just run, save your self," Ichigo pleaded. Rukia started to run, but Kim had magic.

"Where do you think your going?" Kim flicked her wrist and stopped Rukia in mid-air.

"How is this possible?" Rukia was growing angry.

"Anyway, who told you we were fun to play with?" sighed Ichigo, finally giving up now that his only chance of help was captured

"Oh, I can't tell you, it's a secret," Molly said.

A cat from the shadow suddenly stepped out into light and went, "MEOW!" For a moment or two everyone stared at the cat.

"Meow?" Molly asked.

"Meow meow meow," went on the cat.

"Did you hear that Kim?" said Molly growing excited.

"Go get her Molly."

"Yes," yelled Molly as she jumped off Ichigo to follow the cat.

Ichigo tried to break free when she was off him, but it was no use. Rukia was quietly fuming at being caught so easily. After Molly left she decided to talk to Kim, who seemed sensible enough.

"What are you, exactly?"

"We are witches," Kim said bluntly.

"What are your powers?'

"All witches can levitate, move things with their minds, and heal, but Molly and I specialize in fruit."

"Fruit?"

"Yep, just ask Ichigo," she smirked at him.

"They turned me into an orange and left me on the counter to be eaten by you."

"That orange…," Rukia whispered.

'Yep, that was me," Ichigo finished for her


	3. Chapter 3 Who's the fox?

"You are cruel and unusual," Rukia told Kim.

Kim just shrugged. It was normal to her to be called cruel. Most witches went with animals for their powers, but Molly liked fruit and Kim wasn't going to let her be alone. All their years together Kim had protected Molly from the hurtful words people had thrown their way. You had to be tough to withstand the scorn of centuries. There was only one person they trusted and loved, and she was coming here.

"So, how long are you keeping us?"

"Until Molly gets back,"

"I'M BACK," Molly yelled, "and look who I brought."

A red fox appeared from behind Molly and said, "Who are you tormenting now?"

"Well look here, you caught a powerful one and a doll," she said as jumped on Ichigo chest. Her silky tail waved gracefully around. "Names anyone?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"My name is Sora Deng," said the cat, "Molly, do you have my clothes?"

"Yes, right here."

Sora chanted a intangible language. Poff. Sora was now a beautiful, naked woman with shiny copper hair.

'What, no," Ichigo gawked. "Put some clothes on, this is just like with Yoruichi."

"Ichigo, how shameful, if I wasn't restrained right now; I would try to knock some sense into you."

"As you wish," Kim flicked her wrist and Rukia could move again.

"Haha, I'm going to sit on your chest until you pass out."

"Wait, it was Yoruichi not me.'

"I know it probably was, but you got us into this, so I'm going to sit on you till you get us out."

"You do know you're too light to suffocate me, right?"

"Is that so, then I'll have to give the ultimate punishment," Rukia smiled sweetly as she looked at him.

"Oh really, what can you do to me, give me all you got."

"Kim, would you mind spreading him out a little bit more."

"Um… ok?"

"Rukia, you promised you would never do that to me again," Ichigo's look of horror was priceless.

"Rukia stay away from…," he was cut off as Rukia began to tickle him.

Kim, Molly, and Sora watched this in silence. They all looked at each other and then looked back at the now unconscious Ichigo and the amused Rukia. Molly and Kim smiled, while Sora just shook her head, they knew what they were going to do next.

"Hey Rukia, do you love Ichigo?" called Molly.

Rukia looked up and stared at her blankly, "W—what?"

"Do. You. Love. Ichigo."

"No, how can you even think that?"

"If you don't realize anything soon, someone may grab him."

With that they all vanished, Kim and Molly were concocting a plan while Sora was just there to supervise. Rukia had no idea what Molly meant by what she said, but it gave her a bad feeling. During all of this Ichigo was having a nightmare that everyone turned into fruit except him. When he did wake up he was in bed with Rukia in his closet thinking about what Molly said.


	4. The Date

_Ding, dong, ding, dong._ Ichigo had just woked up and he wasn't exactly awake yet. He clumsy staggered down the stairs to tell the person ringing the door bell to shut up.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Molly said; Ichigo took one look and tried to close the door, but it wouldn't budge. "That isn't very nice; I came here to wish you a happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh, that's today?"

"Yes, that's today, look I even made you a chocolate covered strawberry."

"That's nice…," he eyed it warily.

"Well, eat it."

"Um…no I think I'll eat it later."

"I didn't give you an option, eat it," she commanded.

"O-okay," he said alarmed.

Molly watched as Ichigo's expression turned from forced to pure joy.

"Did you like it?"

"That was the best strawberry I have ever had," he had a stupid expression on his face.

"That's great, have a nice day," she sang as she skipped off.

Ichigo closed the door and looked at the clock, seeing that it was 4:30a.m., and went back to bed. When he got to his room Rukia had woken up.

"Who was that?"

"Molly."

"W-what did she want?" she snapped awake.

"She wanted to wish me a happy Valentine's Day."

Rukia stiffened, "Oh, okay, that's good," then she hurried back to her closet.

* * *

><p>All that morning, Rukia looked for any change from in Ichigo from Molly's visit. There was nothing wrong or out of place about him and it wasn't until they got to school that she finally noticed it. Every girl in the school was waiting for them and when Ichigo would walk by them they would giggle and say how cute he was. Rukia has never thought Ichigo as cute, but when she took a good look at him she had a realization. Ichigo was very handsome.<p>

Rukia, is something wrong?"

"What, no," she said nervously.

"Okay, then please stop staring at me."  
>"I wasn't staring at you, you're seeing things."<p>

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

><p>Rukia kept an eye on Ichigo, making sure no girls got too close to him. All day she warded off girls until lunch, when he got called out by a girl, she was a delicate brunette with big blue eyes, named Nana. She followed them into the court yard, making sure to stay hidden.<p>

"Um… Ichigo-san…," she blushed at him.

"What is it you need; I have a lunch to eat."

"I like you!"

"What?" he was dumbfounded.

"I like you!"

"I am sorry; I would say yes, but there is someone else I like."

"Please go out on one date with me, please," she pleaded, her blue eye filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, can't return your feelings right now."

"It would be just one date; I will try hard to be your number one."

After a long silence Ichigo finally said, "Fine, just one date."

She nodded, "When…"

"Um…I'll meet you here Friday."

"Thank you," she bowed and then ran off.

When Ichigo got back to the roof, Rukia glared at him coldly. Ichigo not knowing what it was about tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just ignored him. Getting frustrated he decided to do the same and when Friday came around they hadn't talked to each other in three days. So, when Ichigo went to go meet Nana, Rukia finally spoke.

"Where you going, find a date?" she sneered at him.

"Actually, I am."

Rukia blinked at his honesty, "Who's the poor girl?"

"Nana, she's in our class."

"The emotional one?" She grimaced.

"She is not that bad. You really are judgmental," he said angrily. "Anyway, I don't want to be late," he turned his back on her.

* * *

><p>As Rukia watched him go she thought to herself, <em>"Why is he defending her? Does he like her? What is this feeling? It is almost like I don't want him to go. Am I jealous, could I be in lov-? No, that can't be. Why would I care what Ichigo does?" <em>And these were the thoughts that plagued her all evening.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nana," Ichigo called to her turned back.<p>

"Oh, hey, Ichigo-san," she said with a small smile.

"If we're going on a date, you have to call me just Ichigo."

"Okay, I-Ichigo," she said timidly, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," his eyes sparkled warmly at her through his scowling face.

They walked in silence until Nana asked, "What do you like best sunrise or sunset?"

"Sunset, it reminds me of a lot of things."

"I like the sunrise, it brings a new day."

Ichigo stepped of the sidewalk and followed the trail into the forest. After a while he stepped of the trail too, they soon came to a clearing full of soft looking grass. Ichigo turned around and saw Nana take off her shoes and socks, run and start rolling in the grass. He didn't know what to make of it, but it looked fun so he joined her in rolling in the grass. By the end of it they were both breathing hard from laughing so much.

"That was fun," she beamed at him.

"Yeah, it was," he then got up to spread the blanket he brought.

"Is this a picnic?"

"Yep, ever been on one?"

"No, are we going to play games?"

"If you want to, we can."

"Okay, but lets eat dinner first."

They had a nice dinner of miso soup and for desert jello. After their food settled, they played hide-and-seek.

"Ready or not here I come," called Ichigo.

"Kaaaahhhhhhhhhh, help me," Nana's scream echoed through the woods, "Ichigo!"


	5. Old Friends

"KAAAAHHHHHH, help meeee," Nana screamed, "Ichigo!"

"Nana?" Ichigo called, "NANA!"

He started running, but her voice echoed through the forest making it impossible to find her. Ichigo was just running in circles, but he had to find her. Then it hit him, find her soul ribbon. The ribbons popped up all around him and when he found hers, he took of at top speed in her direction. When he came to a clearing; Nana was being choked by a hollow.

"Let…me…go," she gasped.

"Oh, so you can see me, no wonder your soul smells so good," it told her.

"That's enough," Ichigo yelled at it.

"Look, an even tastier looking soul."

It tossed Nana aside, she hit a tree and fell to the ground with a hard thud. Ichigo, being in his human form without anything to separate him from his body, is useless and all he can do is lead him away from Nana. He had the chase going until he tripped, then it had him by the neck. Neither of them took notice when Nana came up from behind.

"Your time has come, Mr. Hollow," her eyes changed from their friendly blue to a glaring gold. Blood ran from a wound to the head and bruises covered her arms and legs.

"What are you talking about, weakling."

Nana began whispering in a distorted voice.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"Die," she glared hatefully at it.

"Like that would kill-," its eyes widened as its body turned to dust.

"Are you okay, Ichigo," she rushed over, while her eyes turned back to their familiar blue, "I am sorry you had to see that. I know it's horrible."

"_**INTERVENTION!**_"

"Molly, I told you this would be dangerous," Kim scolded her.

"You laughed too," she pouted.

"What is wrong with you people," Ichigo looked like going to punch someone. "You sadists, did you set me up?"

"Um, who are they, are they foreigners?"

"That's right, we're from America and Ichigo we didn't set you up we set Rukia up, but don't tell her."

"There you are, I lost you at that stream," Sora padded up in fox form.

"Just bring the whole gang, why are you even here?" He yelled, then pointed at Kim, "And why didn't you stop her?"

He suddenly falls over and blood pools around his head.

"His brain exploded," laughed Molly.

"Oh no, Ichigo," Nana cried.

"He'll be fine, he just got a board to the head," a boy walks out from the shadows. "That was for you, Kim."

Kim blushed, almost like a tomato, "Damn it Brad, how many times have I told you not to follow me?

"But, you know you I love you."

"That's it, Nana watch Molly, I'm leaving," Kim pointed at Molly, who was acting like a cat and licking Ichigo, and left with Brad chasing after her.

"Um, did you forget me?" Sora asked.

"Ughg, what the hell, Molly stop licking me," moaned Ichigo, "What happened, why does my head hurt so much."

"Kim's old boyfriend hit you with a board," Molly meowed.

"And why, did he do that?"

"It's a long story, but let's say he's a bit over protective."

"A bit, how nice," Ichigo passed out again.

"Um, Nana can you heal Ichigo while I gather power, so I can make him into something smaller," she asked her.

"Sure, it's nice to see you after such a long time."

"You too and it has been a long while."

"Thanks for coming down," they gave each other a hug like old friends.

* * *

><p><strong>If there are any questions, why Molly and Kim are more powerful than Rukia and Ichigo, it is because Molly and Kim have magical powers while Ichigo and Rukia have supernatural. There is a different; they're not that way just because I made them that way. OH, almost forgot, Molly and Kim are from America, just check out the names.<strong>

**Friend: You're from America too.**

**Me: No, I'm from Narnia :D**

**Friend: =_=**

***brick flies threw air, hitting me in the head***

**Me: That hurt, damn you xxBurningxx!**

**Burning: How are you still okay, you monster.**

**Me: Ninjas, ATTACK!**

**Burning: What the f**k, you win this time.**

**Me: DIE!**

**Note: This was all a game, no one was hurt.**

**Burning: Yes I was.**

**Me: Ninjas!**

**Burning: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**


	6. That's why you Leave

The sun was just making it over the trees when Ichigo started to stir. "Good morning, Ichigo," Molly sang sleepily.

"Why are you in my bed?" he started to scoot backwards.

"Because Kim left me with you and your bed is warm." As if to prove this fact, she snuggled down deeper into the covers pulling Ichigo with her.

"Why do you seem so tired?"

"I had to turn you into an orange to bring you back here," she said sleepily.

"If you two are going to keep talking, at least whisper," Sora growled from the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, Ichigo, go back to sleep," Molly yawned at him.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little bit protective of Molly as she drifted off to sleep. He watched her breathing slow, he too fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wait Kim, where are you going?" Brad tripped over some roots.<p>

"I'm trying to get out of this forest and away from you," Kim yelled at him.

"No need to shout at me," he yelled back.

"I'm going to shout at you. You're the reason I left Molly alone with a moron!"

"I thought you left her with Nana?"

"No, I know Molly, she went with _the _moron."

"The way out is that way," he said pointing in the direction of the road that could be seen between the woods.

"Thanks." She started off in the direction, but Brad slipped in front of her.

"But first we have to talk."  
>Kim sighed, they had had a tough break up and she had never really explained herself, "There is nothing to say."<p>

"Nothing to say?" He showed disbelief. "I have been chasing you for months after you just up and left and you say there is nothing to say?" he took a step forward and she took a step back.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, why don't you just move on!" Another step forward and another step back.

"Because I love you and you love me too," he accused her. "Just admit it." She was trapped with a tree behind her and Brad in front.

"It is better this way," she said quietly, head bent, "no one gets hurt as much if it's like this."

"Is that really what you think?"

"I may love you, but I suffocate if I am loved." Tears started dripped down her cheeks. "I stay as long as I can bare, but once my time up I have to leave."

"No, you leave so you don't get hurt, because if you didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't have left, but you know this, don't you."

"I'm sorry I left," The tears came faster. "I know, but I had to go, don't you see?"

She hugged herself like she would fall into pieces if she didn't. He reached up to touch her, but she flinched and he slowly let his hand fall.

"And I'm the one hurting you." The surprise finally registered in his mind as his emotions slowly collected themselves. "This is why you leave, it was wrong of me to say that."

"I deserve it," her voice cracked as she said it, "and you're right. I'm a runner and I don't stop running, ever." Guilt washed over him like a tidal wave.

"You don't deserve it, no one deserves pain."

His face drew closer to hers as desire clouded his mind. The vulnerability in her eyes made him stop and as their breath mingled together he finally closed to distance, giving her one soft kiss before he let her go. She looked up at, raised her hand as if to touch his face then slapped him across the face. On his knees from shock, she bent down and gently kissed the throbbing red hand mark the spread on his cheek. The message was clear this was the last time that he would ever see her. And when he looked up, she was gone and he was left in the middle of a forest cradling his cheek.


	7. Fools

Rukia stirred in her closet. By now it was late in the morning. She quietly opened the closet door. _Is Ichigo still sleeping?_ She thought from the large lump on his bed. The pill moved a little and let out a girly giggle. _What? He couldn't have possible brought his date home? If he did, what did he do to her?_ Rukia shook her head to get rid of the nasty thought and threw back the covers. What was going on? Molly and Ichigo! There was too much to assume from the position they were in. Molly was on top of him and had her arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck with her legs on either side of him, while he had his hands on her lower back. Rukia's jaw dropped and she yelled:

"Ichigo! You pervert!"

His eyes opened and his blushed at the sight of Molly on top of him. Gently he nudged Molly trying to wake her up.

"Molly, wake up. We're about to be murdered," he whisper urgently.

Molly's eyes open a crack and she said:

"But I'm so comfortable. Your bed is warm."

"You're not lying on his bed anymore! You're too young to be like that." Rukia yelled.

At this she opened her eyes fully, "I'm fifteen; don't say I'm too young. Oh, it seems like I'm on Ichigo. Whatever, he's comfortable too."

Tight-lipped Rukia said, "Get off of him." She clenched her fists when Molly didn't move. She smirked at Rukia's anger.

"Are you jealous, Rukia? I wonder what would happen if I did this." She started to run her fingers through Ichigo's hair sensually.

"Stop it. What is wrong with you two? I can practically feel the hormones going around the room." He hadn't move from his spot under Molly.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Sora crawled out from under the bed in fox form. And poofed into a beautiful naked woman. "I'm trying to sleep and you're out here yelling and screaming at the top of your lungs."

"Damn it, Sora, put some clothes on," Ichigo yelled at her. "Hell with this!"

He pushed Molly off of him and shoved past Sora and Rukia. Ichigo was out of the house by the time they realized he had stormed out of the room. He almost ran down street, trying the get away from those girls, and by the time he reached Keigo's apartment he is breathless.

"Keigo open the door." Ichigo banged on the door.

"What's the password? You know it," he called through the door.

"Keigo…" he warned.

"No, that's not the password."

"I'm going to kick down this door!" He raised foot.

"That's right!" He opened the door just as Ichigo brought down his foot, making Ichigo fall forward.

"It really is you. I thought you would never come to my house." Tears sprung to Keigo's eyes. "I'm so happy. Why are you in your pajamas?"

"Okay…Anyway can I stay here for a while? I'm sort of having problems at my place." His eyes shifted uneasily.

"What kind of problems?" A sly smile crept over his face.

"I…I have three _females_ in my room. Uninvited _females_." He stressed the word female.

"Why don't you stay here while I go check out your _female_ problem?"

"Do what you want, but don't blame me if you get scared." He grimaced at the thought of them.

"Cool, do you need anything from your house, since it looks like your not going to go there for a while," he asked calmly.

"Yeah, can you get my uniform, shoes and bag, if you don't mind too much?"

"Sure, anything for you." While in his brain _I'm going to get layed. I don't know what Ichigo's complaining about._ Obviously not knowing what was in store for him.

When he finally got to Ichigo's house the door was unlock and he went right in. As he climbed the stairs his fantasies over ran his mind.

"Hello, Ichigo?" He called out as he opened the door.

In front of him were three women arguing, one was completely naked, Rukia and a small girl a little taller than Rukia. _Wait, why is Rukia here? What are they fighting over?_ They hadn't noticed him yet.

"Some people like to sleep sometimes and not yell at people," the naked one yelled.

"No one cares that you lost a little sleep, Sora," the girl yelled back.

"How are you fifteen? You look like twelve and act six, Molly," Rukia asked.

"Forget my age. You need to make up your mind about Ichigo. He won't wait forever and neither will I," the Molly girl said.

"What are you talking about? What is he waiting for? He is my friend."

"Rukia it's obvious to everyone, but you and Ichigo, that you love each other," Sora pointed out.

_I'm just going to get the clothes and leave. No girls for me at the moment._ He quietly snuck around the bickering girls to the dresser and got out the clothes and bag. As he was hurrying out the door he heard Molly say:

"You have plenty of chances to talk to him. Really you live here!"

Then he was out and running home like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. When he got to his apartment he was breathless.

"Ichigo, open the door," Keigo cried at him.

"What's the password?"

"Ichigo…" He whined.

"No, that's not the password," Ichigo called from inside.

"I just witnessed the most disturbing thing in my life. Please let me in!"

"You got it." Ichigo opened the door and Keigo ran inside.

"Why didn't you tell me those women were crazy? I know I'm desperate, but I'm not that desperate!" He yelled from the corner as he rocked back and forth.

"If I told you would you have listened?" Ichigo reasoned.

"Whatever…Why is Rukia living with you!"

Ichigo stiffened.

"It's true? How could you have not told me?"

"It's not true and if it was why would I tell you?"

"You like her, don't you? Or maybe it's love," Keigo frowned at him.

"Shut up, forget you, I'm hungry, what's in your fridge," Ichigo said as he walked out of the room.

"The poor fool is in love and he doesn't even realize. And from what I heard it is the same way with Rukia." He shook his at the thought. "Fools, that's what they are."


End file.
